


Einstein's theory of general relativity.

by BlackLaceAndCrimsonRibbon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Carolina Crown, Drum Corps International, Hannibal - Freeform, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackLaceAndCrimsonRibbon/pseuds/BlackLaceAndCrimsonRibbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you love me?" Two lovers sit on a park bench, two friends, two men, two killers... sit on a park bench and go against the universe with their blasphemous screams into the void.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Einstein's theory of general relativity.

**Author's Note:**

> It was only a matter of time until my love for drum corps caught up with me. So! I based this off of Carolina Crown's 2013 ballad speech because I'm the biggest fucking nerd ever and I love Carolina Crown. Tbh, I'm wearing the 2014 show shirt rn. I encourage you all to look up DCI and Carolina Crown.

Day Dawns and another heart breaks. Oh there goes Will Graham without his lover. Finally got the life he wanted only to be usurped by destiny, thrown on a cliff (not metaphorically) and head over heels (metaphorically).

Walking down the street dull colors seem duller in the murky afternoon sun, Oh there goes Hannibal Lecter, true love placed roughly in his lap with sharp, blood stained teeth; ready to tear the throats out of men unworthy.

Two people sit on a park bench like it's the most mundane thing in the world and we know nothing about them. Are they friends, companions, lovers, siblings? I think not. Two lovers sit on a park bench and one turns to the other. "Do you love me Will?" Hannibal has never been and will never be so informal. Will smiles a quiet smile and swallows the hysterical laughter into the hollow of his aching chest because the terrible reality is that Yes, Will loves Hannibal. Loved Hannibal. Will love Hannibal. In all forms of tense there is an undeniable tether between the two men, a bond as friends, as enemies, as lovers, as killers. Just ask Bedelia, and they'll say she was in a horrible car crash. Will and Hannibal know better. They always have.

Two lovers sit on a park bench and tell us a story that is so very, very old, yet is so new. Two lovers, killers, best friends, sit on a park bench with their bodies touching each other, barely holding hands in the inky moonlight. Finally, one spoke. "Do you love me Han?" he asked. "With everything of my being, you know I do." They are both startlingly forward in their proclamations. "You are loved more than word can tell. You are my light in the darkness, my sun, moon and stars. Without you I would be adrift in a void." Again there was silence... The two men sat there stealing mutual warmth on a park bench in fall. Someone voiced their thoughts once more. "How much do you love me Will?" there was such fragility in the statement, Will was taken aback, he had heard those words before but never with such a tone.

"Count the stars in the sky Hannibal, measure the waters of the ocean with a teaspoon, number the grains of sand on a seashore." Hannibal chuckled then. "Impossible." Will stared into his eyes defiantly "Impossible, you say?" Hannibal placed a gentle kiss on Will's forehead in response. "Yes and still I am without word for the love I feel for you.. Higher than God's throne and deeper than the last circle of Hell, broader than our universe. My love for you has no limits, no restrictions. Everything must end, except this feeling for you, William." The two lovers on the park bench kissed once more.

There go Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter, one hates the other to the point of loving him and the other is devoted, Will's name etched into his muscle fiber. His very being. Everything has a pull, an attraction, the tea cup breaks and will never be whole again. Everything has a relative connection and we are all forced to go along with it's whimsy. Even godless men bow down to the cogs of the universe, for they work in mysterious ways.


End file.
